


Folly of my kind

by Veronica_Lake



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bright and shiny AU, F/F, One Night Stand, Sexual Content, Teasing, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Lake/pseuds/Veronica_Lake
Summary: There are too many reasons why Max shouldn’t do it. And only one why she should.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Folly of my kind

It was long after midnight. Due to the winter break, the dorms weren’t as crowded as usual. And due to the mid weak late night, there was no one in the hallway. Except for me pushed to the door of my dorm room. And the girl who was kissing me needily. Kissing. What an understatement, I thought trying to constrict my thighs around the throbbing heat building between them. My panties were completely drenched. The girl who kept me company the whole evening bit my lower lip gently and kept spilling kisses on the way up to my collarbone. There was just one way how to end this sweet torture. That was for sure. The only question was who will end it. Me, by myself. Or the queen bitch Victoria Chase, part-time job narcissist and the fucking best kisser in the entire world. The sound of the pleasure escaped my mouth when Victoria’s worship of my neck concluded with soft nimble of my ear and whisper.

„Are you going to invite me in, Max?”

“No, “I gasped for air, “I don’t think so,” and recaptured Victoria’s lips fervently.

There was no need to fool myself. I wasn’t in control. The slick dampness between my legs was telling me. Also, the swift tongue in my mouth winning the passionate battle. But I wasn’t helpless either. This affinity or crazy infatuation or whatever it was between the two of us worked both ways. It was clear to me when Victoria bailed on her Barbie-girl friends. And instead of going to ski in Aspen she cut her winter holiday short and came back to San Francisco. I need to focus on my thesis, she said. To this point, she only focused on spending time with me. Not in such a steamy way, yet. But it was obviously changing. 

“Why is that?”

Victoria broke the kiss, panting. Her body still pressed to mine. I licked my swollen lips, trying to steady the breathing. Trying to figure out how to survive this night, without ending as a complete loser.

“Because we both know, how it would end.”

“Do we?” Victoria tried to feign innocence, but her hungry stare told a different story. That was definitely a piece of valuable information that could be worked with.

“Uh-huh.”

My hand slid under Victoria’s luxurious piece of upper garment and stroked the delicate skin of her tummy.

“So, you would show me your collection of selfies, wouldn’t you?”

“No.” 

I leant closer to Victoria’s lips again but before the queen bitch was able to revive the kissing, my head dodged briskly and I took advantage of the moment of distraction. Victoria lost a balance for the second and before she knew it was her who was pinned to the dorm room door.

“I would rip off this ridiculously expensive cardigan,” with one hand still caressing Victoria’s tummy when other pressed on her chest, “without giving the slightest damn about these buttons,” I spoke being very cautious that every word voiced meant my lips brushed Victoria’s ear.

“So-so, you’d destroy my sweater. That’s all?” Victoria hissed, and her confidence that she’ll decide where this will go was fading clearly. I had to believe it because if I’d falter, the doubts will consume me and when it‘ll happen I’ll lose. “That’s what your suppressed anger order you to do? Because you jealous of me.”

“Jealousy is not what I feel when thinking about you.” My hand, the one pressed on Victoria’s chest went up and cupped her face. “And I definitely do not suppress…” when my thumb stroked Victoria’s lips and then slipped in gently bid to be sucked. “...anything.”

Victoria was left speechless. Her mouth focused on the thumb inside as expected, her arousal rising. I could smell the scent of her sex and there was no doubt her knickers were as much soaked as mine. The moment we would enter the dorm room, we’ll be fucking mindlessly. As simple as it might seem, it wasn’t in my head.

“Every night, when I’m touching myself the way you’re dying to touch me right now,” I started slowly, seductively and Victoria stopped the sucking and let out the cry. Her body stiffened, her arms tightened the grip around my torso and her nails dug in the back of my neck. “I can assure you I do not suppress anything when I scream in pleasure after the wild climax.”

“You--you…I-I’m not...” Whether it was true or not, whether I really had been pleasing myself thinking about Victoria, it didn’t matter. The reaction this image caused was enough for me to continue. 

“So if I’ll invite you in, you’d be desperate to touch me where I’m touching myself. To slide your insanely long fingers into the pool of wetness between my legs. And thrust… And thrust. Deeper.”

I made a little step backwards and created a small space between us. Both of my hands disconnected from Victoria's body, the right escaped the warm place under her cardigan the other lowered from her face. The action might give the impression I’m reaching for the room keys in my pocket. The destination was elsewhere. Victoria couldn’t notice because she was hypnotized by an intense stare of my sapphire eyes, debilitated by my words.

“Take me-- Take me in then, and we will see.”

It was unusual. Unexpected. And unbelievable. Ice queen Victoria Chase was squirming like a schoolgirl who forgot her homework. 

“Or taste.” I brought up the hand that supposed to find a room keys in the pocket but was nowhere close to them actually and grazed Victoria’s lips with the middle and index finger. She shuddered and whimpered when realised they're covered with sweet dampness. She grabbed my wrist tightly and licked the fingers that had just been inside me.

“Fuck. Max, just open the damn door and let me f---”

I didn’t open the door. I captured Victoria’s lips with fervour and both of my hands where under Victoria’s sweater in a second. 

“But I don’t really think you’d be able…” I spoke in between kisses and moans, “...to do what you desire…” feeling Victoria’s hand burying into my hair, pulling me closer disappointed with too much talk and too little action.

“I wouldn’t. And you wouldn’t scream in pleasure. If you won’t---” Victoria choked and left the thought unfinished after my hands relocated to the top of her stomach and slipped under the cups of her lace bra. 

“You wouldn’t even have time to catch a breath once we were inside. Because I’d ripped down that annoying sweater of yours, pin you down to the bed and my mouth would capture these.” Victoria’s hardened nipples were between my fingers, but real tease came from my tongue. I tilted my head to the side so I could be closer to her ear again.

“And I’d do this exact thing to both of them.” I bit Victoria’s earlobe just with the right intensity to tease but not hurt it and then sucked it very very gently. I hoped no one’s around cause Victoria was right on the edge unable to control the sound of pleasure escaping her mouth, anymore.

“And then after your body would arch under my hands, I’d go down, my tongue would find a way to the place between your beautiful thighs. To that swollen throbbing mound that already screams for being released. And I’d do this.” My tongue dipped inside Victoria’s ear and trough slow circle motions excited every single nerve ending in there. 

“Fuck! Max, please…”

I retreated. I took back my tongue, my hands and also took two steps away from Victoria. She was already where I wanted her.

“And that’s why I cannot invite you in.”

“Wha-what? What?” The impeccable queen bitch was trembling jello. She was losing it, dying for being stripped from her clothes and fucked hard. Not that like I had it any better, I was just better in hiding it.

“I cannot invite you in because I only can do this to someone I love. And I’m definitely not supposed to fall in love with you, Victoria Chase. “ I said knowing, I would allow Victoria to have her way with me, no matter what. Knowing that if Victoria will refuse to play this game and will decide to leave, I would beg her to stay. But I still had the cards close to my chest, so Victoria had no clue how terribly infatuated I really was with her. 

“No love have to be involved. What if I told you, you can enjoy a great pleasure without actually being in love. It’s worth to try, trust me.” 

Victoria smirked after she gained a bit of confidence again and I knew what I had to do.

“Is it?”

“Absolutely.”

“Ok, then.”

I turned around like if I wanted to walk away. The reaction was instant. Victoria put her arm around my waist and pulled me back to her embrace. I showed no resistance.

“Where would you go, Max?” 

“I--- I’m going to find someone with who I’ll enjoy a great pleasure without being in love.” _Fuck._ I didn’t suppose to say _that._ I should spit something about the wild hunt that includes no strings attached or anything with benefits. And the simplicity of such connection. To provoke Victoria. To make her yearn for me even more. But no, I said that freaking L word again. Three seconds before I was in the position when I could pretend I had a full house on my hand. Maybe even a straight flush. Instead of winning this game I got carried away and mentioned Love twice in the span of 30 seconds. And now it will be difficult to convince anyone there are at least two pairs between my cards when there was none. “One-night stand? That‘s how they call it, no?” I wanted to sound impassive. My voice was shaky, though. There was no chance Victoria didn’t see right through me, already. The intention was to seed the idea of a deeper connection between us into her head. Not to do a pathetic love confession. _FUCK._

“I didn’t mean you should go on a rampage seeking random encount--- Wait! Did you say without being in love? So you’re already in love?”

Victoria stared at me in awe. Of course, she got it. I gulped unable to hold it together anymore. There was no denying I basically admitted I was head over heels on her. Victoria won. 

“Yeah, there is nothing more I want right now than go to that room and do all those things to you. Even when I know the girls like you, are folly of my kind. You’re a player. Not a keeper. You’ll break my heart. Tomorrow, after you’ll achieve another trophy, you’ll forget my existence. And when I’ll be crying my eyes off into the pillow after that, you’ll be all ready trying to break into someone else’s pants.”

Victoria untouched me and shook her head. It made me feel sick. _Freaking Great_. I could have unforgettable sex with this goddess, instead, I screwed up everything bringing that love nonsense and now I must look like an utter fool.

“Well, I guess I better go, now,” I muttered trying to sneak out around Victoria to go be embarrassed alone in my room. The queen bitch didn’t let me. Surprisingly she put both hands on my face and brought our lips together, into the tender kiss.

“I don’t want anyone else, Max Caulfield.” She breathed. “Just you. From the moment I spotted you two years ago, in the class for the first time, there was no one else for me.”

It wasn’t true. I knew it wasn’t. Victoria probably had no idea I had been in the same room that day. Or a couple of consecutive months. Although, I couldn’t make myself care, anymore. It was indeed folly of my kind. To fall for the wrong person, every single time. But tomorrow wasn’t here, yet. I still could have the night of pleasure at least, before I’ll cry my eyes off. So I finally opened the door. 

* * *

* * *

I rolled on my side and subconsciously trying to snuggle with… ...the blanket. I opened my eyes and realised there was no one else with me in bed, or in the room. For the moment I would think it was just a wild dream. But first of all, why I would sleep naked. And even if I had decided yesterday for some inexplicable reason, that pyjamas are useless, something else was telling me I hadn’t spent last night alone dreaming. The sore abdominal muscles. The swollen lips. And the bruises on my shoulder, where Victoria bit me when trying to suppress the scream after an intense orgasm. Orgasms.

Victoria’s disappearance wasn’t surprising. But even when it wasn’t unexpected, it couldn’t diminish the disappointment I felt. I sighed and sat up on the edge of the bed. There were two ways how to deal with this. Wallow in the pity how I could have the queen bitch herself as if it ever was an option. Or move on and be grateful for what was given to me. The latter was definitely the better choice, the will to do so wasn’t present at the moment, though.

I stood up and stretched my exhausted body. The sun was already high, it must be close to noon. The day was already lost, wasn’t it? There was no point in starting anything serious. I thought and came to the conclusion the best course of action was to use what left of the wave of arousal that erupted last night. Maybe it will wear me enough and I’ll fall asleep again. So wallowing in the pity will be postponed to tomorrow. Happy with the thought my dorm room had a separated bathroom I snuck in, actually looking forward to a shower. And everything related. Because I was sure I won’t stay silent. As I adjusted the water and checked the place between my legs, it was confirmed there was still excess of wetness there. I closed my eyes, let the water drops massage my sore body and my mind wandered to the previous night.

_“Do not stop!” Victoria pleaded when my head was buried in the sweetness of her pussy, devouring it. “DO NOT DARE, Max...Max...” My tongue was sliding up and down Victoria’s mound, fastening, increasing the intensity. She was dripping. It was incredibly sexy. How wet I made her. “MAX!” Victoria’s body arched and went limp, right after my fingers added to the pleasure and slipped inside, feeling the fierce contractions._

“Max, I’m back.” Victoria’s muffled voice, in reality, was like a bomb and I almost lost balance on the wet tiles of the shower and slid down. In the last moment possible, I was able to find some support and pressed to the wall preventing the catastrophe. 

“I’ve brought you a coffee and croissants. Sorry, no waffles and bacon for this time.” I turned in the booth and through the glass door, I saw Victoria’s head appeared in the bathroom door. She was waving with a paper bag in one hand and a cup of coffee in another.

“It---it’s cool. Fine. Awesome. Splendid.” _Too, many words, Max. Just she shut the fuck up! Damn it!_ Yeah, Victoria was very real standing right there. She didn’t leave. She went to buy coffee and breakfast for me. _Holy freaking hell._

“Cool. Join me, when you’ll feel like it.” Victoria smiled and left me alone. I ruffled my wet hair in frustration trying to figure out if Victoria caught me with the hand between my legs. The realisation that I wasn’t facing the door when Victoria entered was definitely a relief. Before my brain could overdramatize about the whole situation the bathroom door opened again.

“Or I can join you right away.” Said, Victoria now without the paper bag, without the coffee cup and without any clothes left.

“Well, don’t you think that croissants are going to get a bit wet when we eat them in the shower?” I asked my eyes stuck to Victoria’s glorious naked body as she swayed towards me and drew the shower door aside.

“Oh, Max. I can assure you, no croissants are in risk to get wet.” Victoria’s body slipped into mine, fitting in against my front, brought our lips together and sucked my lower one with greed. “Or eaten.” She added but to my surprise the kiss that followed wasn’t hungry and possessive. It was slow and sweet.

“I’ve never--” Victoria muttered, breaking the kiss but not looking up, her eyes lingered on my lips. She... She savoured my taste on her own. “I’ve never ever craved anyone as much as I craved you those 45 minutes I was without you today, Max Caulfield.”

She was telling the truth. Her voice was meek and vulnerable and I knew Victoria was telling the truth and it sent the unknown waves of heat through my whole body. 

“Vi--” Victoria put her thumb on my lips and when our eyes met the frailty was gone.

“But even when croissants are not in danger to get wet and be eaten, something else definitely is.” She kneeled down and before I could realise what’s going on, I moaned in pleasure feeling Victoria’s mouth sucking my clit.


End file.
